


Secrets

by minhyuksthumb



Series: Dreamies Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksthumb/pseuds/minhyuksthumb
Summary: jeno's sick of hiding his feelings.jaemin seems like an open book but that's far from the truth.a. k. a. jeno confesses by accident and jaemin can't help but feel guilty.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Dreamies Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626526
Kudos: 55





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I actually posted this fic back in March last year but hated it. I've finally edited it and like it a lot more now! I hope you enjoy it :)

Jeno's got a secret. A secret he's never let slip, a secret that's ruining him, a secret that controls him.  
  
He remembers the exact moment he developed feelings for his best friend. A bright sunny day last summer when they'd all gone down to the beach. Jaemin sitting there with his skin bathed in gold was the prettiest sight Jeno thought he'd ever seen. None of his other friends mattered in that moment and everything was clear. Jeno was in love, had been for years.  
  
~  
  
Jaemin, however, seemingly has no secrets, an open book for everyone to see. Jaemin always spoke his mind and was comfortable with anyone. Jeno has always loved how kind and genuine he is.  
  
~  
  
Jeno's never thought he'd be jealous but recently he's seen Jaemin be so open to everyone, everyone but him. Jaemin spends all his time with Donghyuck and Jeno can't help the envy that bubbles in the depths of his stomach everytime he sees them whispering in class just like him and Jaemin used to.  
  
~  
  
The seven of them are sitting in a cafe after school as they do most days. Renjun's phone rings and in seconds he's out the door shouting something about a boy named Lucas. Chenle and Jisung leave soon after, the younger accompanying Chenle to his basketball practice. After Hyuck finally finishes his drink Mark drags him away to complete some project they've had weeks to do but are only starting the eveningbefore it's due.And that's how the two best friends find themselves alone.  
  
"Hey Jen, you know Yerim right? I think she's the sweetest girl but" Jaemin lowers his voice "I think she likes me."  
  
Jeno takes in a sharp breath, "Of course I know about you and Yerim," _not that I heard it from you_ "I guess you'll go out with her then?"  
  
"Do you think so Jen because Hyuck said- "  
  
Jeno interrupts Jaemin before he's even thought about it "Jaem, what's the point in even bringing this up? You're obviously going to listen to whatever Donghyuck's said! I hate this, the way he knows everything before I do these days, that I hear these things from other people before you've even bothered to tell me." suddenly Jeno's shouting, finally letting it go "I'm supposed to be your best friend Jaem, I always have been so why are you acting like I don't mean anything to you? You're so caught up with Hyuck at the moment you haven't even noticed how down I've been recently but of course that's your fault too because you're completely oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with you! I guess that's all I am now, a secret admirer." As soon as Jeno realises what he's said his eyes brim with tears as he stands up and leaves without sparing Jaemin a glance.  
  
_You've done it now Jeno._  
  
Jaemin watches Jeno leave with tears in his eyes. He wonders how he could've been so stupid, he's been so worried about concealing his own feelings that he's not even thought about Jeno's.  
  
~  
  
Jeno keeps walking until he's turned into an alley. He punches the brick wall as hard as he can. He thought when he confessed he'd feel better but he only feels a thousand times heavier. He pulls himself up from the ground and heads home. As soon as he's home he heads to bed and falls asleep within minutes, exhausted after all that's happened.  
  
~  
  
Later that night Jaemin sits up against his bed staring at the text he's been trying to send for hours when he decides he needs to talk to Jeno face to face. He needs to expain himself. So he climbs out his window into the cold, dark night.  
  
~  
  
It's 12:43am when Jeno is awoken by a tapping at his window. He knows who it is, he'd recognise their signature knock anywhere, and his mind starts to race. _This it, he's going to reject you._ Still, he climbs from his bed and unlocks his window.  
  
As soon as Jaemin's through the window he engulfs Jeno in a hug and starts sobbing into his neck, "God J-jeno I'm so stupid... I shouldn't h-have l-let this go so far..."  
  
Jeno runs one hand through Jaemin's hair as the other rubs soft circles on his back, "Jaem, please calm down. You know I can't understand you when you get like this."  
  
Jaemin pulls away to look Jeno in the eyes when he sees Jeno's bruised and bleeding knuckles. "Jen! Your hand, what did you do?" but before Jeno can answer Jaemin's dragging him into his bathroom and searching for a first aid kit. Jeno sits himself on the counter as Jaemin starts to clean his wounded hand "Jaem, you don't have to I'm fine." Jaemin lands a soft punch on his shoulder "You are not fine and it's my turn to do the talking. Jen, I know I've been avoiding you lately and I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to face you. Me and Hyuck had a chat the other week and I realised something. J-jeno, I'm in love with you."  
  
As soon as those words left Jaemin's mouth Jeno loses all resolve, he pulls Jaemin between his legs as he moves his hands down to settle on the younger boy's waist and leans in until their foreheads meet. Jaemin freezes for a second before moving his hands around Jeno's neck threading them through his soft, dark hair "kiss me". Jeno finally closes the distance, pulling Jaemin impossibly closer as their lips meet. The sweet kiss only lasts a few seconds before Jeno pulls away again, locking eyes with the younger. Then Jeno switches their positions as he sits Jaemin on the counter hungrily reattaching their lips as he slips his hands up Jaemin's shirt to feel the soft, golden skin beneath. Jaemin licks at Jeno's lower lip, the other opening his mouth so that Jaemin can deepen the kiss.  
  
When Jaemin starts to feel breathless he pulls away whilst Jeno moves down to suck at the base of his neck "Jeno~, at least take me on a date first!". Jeno finishes marking up Jaemin's neck and pulls away to look up at the younger with puppy eyes "Sorry, I just want everyone to know you're mine". Jaemin squeals as Jeno picks him up from the bathroom counter and carries him back to his bedroom. As the two cuddle up to finally go to sleep Jeno finds the courage to ask "Jaem, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
~  
  
The next day, the two boys walked up to their lunch table hand in hand. As they sat down Donghyuck gestured to Jaemin's neck "You've got some explaining to do".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! It would be muchly appreciated if you could leave kudos or even a comment telling me how I did! <3
> 
> cc and twitter: renjuun2303


End file.
